In the most unexpected
by 23smiles
Summary: Hermione Granger graduates from Hogwarts. In 5 years she will return and becomes Snape's apprentice. Two men bring back old grudges with Hermione in the middle. Dumbledore feels it's time to rekindle his hobby of match-making.   DH ending is disregarded.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

The night that Harry defeated Voldemort wasn't the only thing. The three of us were in Dumbledore's office. I remember jumping up and crying "Snape!"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Snape's dead."

"I think you'll find that Severus is alive. He's being treated in the hospital wing." Dumbledore's portrait smiled and went back to sleeping. The three of us bolted from the office.

"He's alive." Minerva said. "Remus went down to the shrieking shack to come after you three. He found Severus on the floor. He rushed him up here invisible. Once Severus awakes he can fix himself."

Hermione walked over to his bed. He looked younger. There were puncture wounds where Nagini had bitten him. They would never go away.

"I managed to contain what poison there was, but since most of the horcruxes were gone Nagini wasn't as strong. When Neville killed her weakened the poison too." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ugh!" Everyone turned around. Hermione who was right beside his bed looked down at him. He opened his eyes and frowned. "20 points from Gryffindor." Then he was asleep again.

The first one to break the silence was Ron. "Hahaha! Did you hear him? '20 points from Gryffindor.' Hahaha, Well one things for sure, there's no brain damage."

Minerva smiled at this. "Come on you three, lets give everyone some room."

"Ugh!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Wait, that means that I wasn't dead. I blinked, Miss Granger was hovering over me. Great, I must be in hell I thought. "20 points from Gryffindor."

Chapter 1: The Gift

It was the last day of their seventh year. Today was the last day of classes. Tomorrow would be graduation and a going away ball for all seventh years. They were heading down to their last class, potions and Hermione had a job to do.

As always she was the first one there and took her seat. Her stuff was set up when the last student arrived. Harry and Ron took the seats behind her. Suddenly Snape stormed in, glowering at the students. He flicked his wand at the blackboard. It said 'work'. Then he sat at his desk and glared at them some more before he started to grade papers.

Typical. She studied him for a moment. His hair was longer and he looked older. He was still all clad in black and was as nasty as ever. Other than that Snape hadn't changed. He was the same old Bat of the Dungeons. She glanced up and saw him staring back. She blushed and started working_._

This was her favorite class. She love the challenge that potions brought. The teacher...well, he was very harsh-to any house except for his Slytherins-cold, and sarcastic, but she had a lot of respect for the Potions Master. After the war nobody had acknowledged what he had done. Harry had grown to respect the man as well.

Hermione was the first one done, and bottled up her perfect potion. She also took out a green package. Warily she set down her flask and waited.

"…..Professor?"

"Miss Granger?" His voice was sharp and cold.

She took a deep breath and set down the green package. "Sir, I just wanted to give you this. I wanted to thank you for all you've done." Snape didn't look up. Hermione blundered on. "Thank you for putting up with my know-it-all attitude, for keeping the three of us alive, and spying for the Order. Without you Harry would never have had the information to defeat Voldemort." Done with her speech she hurried out.

Snape hadn't moved the whole time. When she left he relaxed. There was only one word to explain how she'd left him. Surprised. When the last student had gone he took the package and ripped it open. Out fell a small box and a letter. It read:

_Professor Snape,This is a gift. Not a pitiful present, or a trick to insult you. You are a hero. In your own way. After the war no one acknowledged it. You deserved it as much as Harry. Giving your life to bring Voldemort down. I wanted to give you this, as a token of our gratitude. Professor Dumbledore and Harry agreed with me. Dumbledore said you wouldn't want it public, so only the three of us know. After taking to the Minister he realized his mistake. If you ever have a bad class, just look at it and it'll remind you. If you could survive 20 years with Voldemort then you can bear 120 minutes of dunderheads. _

_Sincerely,Hermione Granger aka. Insufferable know-it-all_

Snape smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled and ends of his mouth curved. Something he hadn't done in twenty years. He had to hand it to her she was able to analyze the war from a different angle than what she had lived, that of a Death Eater's. A know-it-all no doubt. In the beginning he had frowned at her. She always had the correct answer, something he wasn't used to. Yet she had excelled and was the best in her year. No one would hear him admit it though Finally he reached for the box. Inside lay a medallion. On the front was a picture of two wands crossing, with the words Ministry of Magic engraved above it. On back it read.

_Order of Merlin First Class_

Miss Granger had done it again. How in the world had she gotten this? Then again Arthur Weasley was the minister. He wasn't complaining, though. It was true he had taken enormous risks for the war, and all people did was fawn over Potter. He carefully put it back in its box and set that and the letter in his desk. He needed to talk to Dumbledore about a certain know-it-all.


	2. Chapter 2: The ball

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the character and all that good stuff. I only own the plot of the story! This goes for all of the chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione stepped into the great hall. It was magnificent! Professor Flitwick had out done himself. She was determined to dance with all of her guy fiends tonight. For tomorrow they would all go their separate ways. Out into the real world.

When the next song began she pulled Harry to the dance floor. She was going to miss everyone so much. Especially Hogwarts itself. It was like home, and they would be leaving it. In the middle of their dance someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, may I steal Miss. Granger?"

Harry smiled and placed her hand in his. Of course, Sir. He smiled at Hermione and walked away.

"I think your gift changed our Potion Masters usual mood a great deal. I caught him smiling-when he thought no one was looking-at least five times today. I was afraid he was sick at first." Dumbledore said as they swept across the dance floor.

"I'm glad. I thought it would help him when his students in potions class."

"I'm afraid I have kept him too long. Soon I will have to let him go."

"Sir, your not dismissing him! Are you?" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe Ill let him tell you himself."

Severus Snape appeared suddenly at their side. Snape held out his hand, and Dumbledore placed her hand in his. He put his other and on her waist and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Good evening, Sir." She blushed, deciding to count the buttons on his robes instead. She was also surprised to find him to be an excellent dancer.

"Miss. Granger, I do believe my face is slightly higher." His voice taking on that dangerous tone once more. Out of habit she quickly obeyed the command. What she was surprised to find was the subtle hint of amusement in his dark obsidian eyes.

"Miss Granger I may not be the nicest man, but I am a gentlemen."

"Who knows how to waltz."

He inclined his head. "My mother." Was all he said. "I suppose I must thank you for your gift. It was unexpected."

Hermione said nothing.

"The Headmaster was discussing my dismissal, yes?"

"So-so, you are leaving?"

"I am leaving the post of Potions Master and taking on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I am required to stay eight more years." He seemed genuinely pleased.

"Sir, I thought you hated teaching, and why must you wait five more years?"

"Will you ever run out of questions, girl?"

She blushed.

"A former student of mine gave me a certain something to help me survive I think." His mouth quirking at the edges.

"Whose going to take on Potions then? There arent that many Masters out there, and I dont think Professor Slughorn will come back."

"The Headmaster has gotten to thinking that a certain Know-it-all might be interested in five years time."

Hermione looked shocked, and her feet faltered. Though Snapes strong arm around her waist supported her. She quickly gained back her footing and gave him the biggest smile ever. He smirked.

"Professor, you will not be disappointed. I will be back in five years." She beamed.

"I surly hope so Miss Granger. I would be surprised if you disappointed me after all these years."

The song ended. He gave a slight bow and walked out of the hall. Hermione made her way back to her friends on the far side of the room. If she was right Snape had just complimented her. To be exact he said that he had never been disappointed in her. This thought made her spirits lift and she bounced over to Harrys side.

"Hermione. Ron hissed. That was Snape!"

She roller her eyes at him. "I'm so glad that after seven years you have managed to learn his name. Yes, Ron that was Professor Snape. Who else wears black robes and walks like a bat?"

"So, you danced with him!"

A huge grin spread across her face. "Yes! Isnt that great?"

"G-great?" Ron sputtered. "Whats so great about that?"

"In five years I get to come back to Hogwarts and study to be a Potions Mistress. I'll be studying under Professor Snape himself."

"That's supposed to be a good thing? Working with the Bat after you've just escaped him?"

Ginny elbowed him in the stomach. "That's great Hermione! I never knew your heart was into potions though."

"It always has been. Its not my best subject but I love the challenge."

Harry looked at her and whispered. "So did he like theyou know?"

"Yes, Harry. Dumbledore said that he even caught him smiling a couple of times." She giggled at the thought.

"Snape smiling? No. Impossible."

Hermione laughed.

The rest of the ball was spent in celebration. The students relaxed and enjoyed their last night at Hogwarts.

Slam! Hermione closed the lid to her trunk. She had spent the whole morning packing. Now she took one last look at the empty dormitory. She would never sleep here again. All the years of listening to the girls gossiping and spending time with Ginny, was all in the past.

As she walked through the halls she tried to burn every detail into her mind. She would be back, but shed have to wait three years until that day. Hermione wandered up to the astronomy tower and stared out over the lake. She remembered her fourth year when the challenge of the lake took place. She had been in there, unconscious of course. Then there was the womping willow. Running in after Ron, and discovering Sirus was innocent.

So many memories. Seven years of her life was spent of these grounds, and now they were just supposed to turn their backs and walk away? It was like a bird ready to take its first flight. What was she going to do with out Harry and Ron to keep in line? Harry had his life planned out. He was training to be an Auror and Ron wanted to join the Chudley Cannons. Then there was her. The one who was always on top of things, and she didnt have anything to do for three years.

Toot, Toot!

They were all talking, crammed into a compartment. They were soon joined by Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

Like always the guys ended up talking about Quidditch and the girls conversed about other things. Before anyone knew it they arrived at platform 9 . There was lots of hugging and some tears shed, but soon they parted ways. Harry was going with the Weasleys for awhile before going back to Grimmauld Place. Luna and Neville were both going home.

"Daddy and I are going to travel around the world and look for another Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Hermione, are you going to come over sometime this summer? My family is going to help Harry sell Grimmauld Place and find a place in Godrics Hollow."

"Oh, Harry I didnt know you wanted to do that. Of course Ill help. Just owl me when you need me. Im going back to my parents house until I find another place."

They said good bye to Luna and Neville. Then she watched as Harry and Ron apparated to the Burrow. She glanced around her. Already the world seemed like a happier place. People were laughing and strolling along. Hermione turned to watch the train leave. As the train disappeared over the horizon she felt the sadness of leaving Hogwarts again, but Hermione wasn't going home. Not really.

**I hope you like it. I will keep posting chapters, but if something is wrong or I misspelled something please dont yell at me. I dont have a beta. I am looking for one though. Please keep reviewing, it really does help!**

**And at the end I used a line from the first movie that Harry actually said.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old foe, new friend

Hermione needed a job. She had been searching for a month, but none of the jobs seemed to interest her. She searched the Daily Prophet fervently everyday, looking for work. Hermione was about to give up and go find a job at the Ministry, when one day she came across the perfect opportunity. The add said:

**Looking for someone who has great organization skills, a creative mind, with the will to work hard. If your interested please contact:**

**Mr. Brett Lindinburg **

**3710 Marion St.**

**London, UK**

Hermione finished the add excitedly. It described her perfectly. She rushed to get ready and was out the door in ten minutes. She was surprised to find that the building was in a muggle part of town. The took deep breath and entered.

On the outside it had looked rather shabby, but the inside was a small clean little building. The walls were green and the chair in the waiting room were black. _Slytherin colors. _She mused. _What a coincidence._ She was brought back to reality when the secretary coughed.

"May I help you Miss?" She asked.

"I would like to make an interview with Mr. Lindinburg for the add he posted in the Daily Prophet."

"I'll see if he's busy. If you'll just take a seat." Hermione hadn't even sat down when a male voice on the opposite side of the room said.

"Granger."

Hermione's heart stopped. That voice, she would never forget it. She had endured his taunting for seven years. She spun around.

"Malfoy."

He smirked. "I don't have all day Granger. I have a business to run."

He turned around and Hermione followed. He led them to his office and closed the door. Malfoy sat behind the big mahogany desk, gesturing for Hermione to sit down too.

"So Granger. You want to apply for a job…under me."

Hermione sucked in her anger. _She needed this job. It wouldn't do to hex him. _Out of the blue Draco's lips curved upward and the next thing she knew he was full on laughing. Hermione was bewildered. _Draco Malfoy laughing? What is wrong with him? Is he under a curse or something? Maybe I should try running some diagnosis spells._

"Granger." He choked. "You should have seen your face!" Hermione was still staring like he'd just grown another head.

"Hey, Granger." Malfoy stuck out his hand. She numbly took it.

"Ya, know for being the brightest witch of you age you aren't comprehending this very well."

"Malfoy, since when did you laugh, smile, and give complements to mudbloods?"

His face darkened. "The war changed everyone Hermione. Surely you understand that…..but on a more lively note do you want the job?"

"Oh yes of course!"

"Then you got it Granger."

"Oh, but the add said that I had to have a interview with Mr. Lindinburg?"

"Well seeing as I'm the boss and that Mr. Lindinburg doesn't exist I'd say forget it." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"If it wouldn't be asking too much Granger. I'd like to start over. Clean slate. Ya know, maybe we could be friends this time."

She gave him a stern look. One that would have made McGonagall proud. "You can start by calling me Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Hermione. My name is Draco Malfoy the-"

"-boy with the big head." She cut in.

She knew that they would get along fairly well, it was bound he had someone to squish that ego of his once in a while.

Within the first week of her new job Hermione and Draco were best friends.

Old foe, new friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Five years later

**Five years later…**

Hermione's owl, Julia, flew in the window as she was eating breakfast. It had been five years since she left Hogwarts and started working for Draco Malfoy.

"What did you bring me Julia?" Hermione untied the letter hanging from her leg. She opened the parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has been five years since you left Hogwarts. _

_The position for Potions apprentice is still open. _

_If you are interested please see me in three days time. _

_I hope to welcome you back to Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do like Acid Pops._

Hermione finished reading and was bubbling with excitement. She had to tell Draco. She grabbed her flow powder off the mantle and threw it in the fire. She stepped into the green flames.

"Draco Malfoy's residence!"

"Hermione? Couldn't wait an hour to see me eh?"

She rolled her eyes and dusted herself off. "No, I just got a letter from Dumbledore. Here." She thrust the letter under his nose.

"So are you going to take the job?" He asked.

"Of course! I've waited five years for this. Professor Snape asked me at the seventh year ball."

"Severus asked you?"

"Close enough. Besides, Hogwarts is my home, and I've been interested in this field forever."

"He's pretty hard to get along with. Think a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, shouldn't be possible. Especially since it's you two in particular."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy? Just look at us, we're friends."

"Whatever. Wanna skip work and go out to lunch to celebrate?"

"Sure!"

An hour later found Hermione and Draco sitting in a restaurant debating over whose house was better. The public had finally gotten used to seeing the two together. After all a Malfoy and a muggleborn wasn't something you saw everyday. They had been dodging the press since day one. Everybody assumed they were a couple-which they weren't!

"I don't know why I'm friends with you Draco Malfoy." She said shaking her head.

"Because I'm a sexy beast that you can't deny."

"Oh, yeah, Draco Malfoy the ultimate sex god…so what happened to him then?"

He glared at her. "I am still hot. Don't you see all the girls falling at my feet?"

"Whatever you say Malfoy."

They paid the bill and got up to leave.

"Well I guess this is my lucky day."

Hermione looked around. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Potter walked in.

"Now here's where the fun begins." Draco ran a hand through his hair and put an arm around her waist. "Wait until Weasley gets a look at this, he smirked.

"Draco, can you for once try not to get into a fight with Ron? He thinks we're together-which we're not!"

"Oh I know that and you know that, but Weasel is so easy to annoy."

As they approached Ginny waved them over.

"Hermione! It's good to see you!"

She hugged Ginny and then Harry. "Hey Harry!"

"Hermione." He smiled. Then he looked over at Draco and rolled his eyes. He knew what he was trying to do and by the look on Ron's face it was working…like every other time."

"Hermione, your still with this git?"

"Honestly, Ronald, I would think that you would know by now that we aren't a couple. How many times do I have to tell you?" She turned to Ginny and Harry. "Guess what? Dumbledore sent me a letter asking if I'm still interested in being an apprentice. I'm going to visit him in three days to get the details worked out."

"That's great 'Mione. So your prepared to work under Snape again?" Harry grinned. He had changed a lot. He and Draco were almost what you could call acquaintances and he had gotten over his hatred of Snape.

"Yes Harry." Ron snorted. It was time to go before Ron went over the edge. "Well nice seeing you everyone! Come on Draco."

Harry turned to Ron. "You've got to stop letting it bother you. Draco only does it when your around you know. Didn't you see him look up and put his arm around her? It's because he saw you mate. If you still like her you should tell her."

"You think so? Harry, I'm sure she's with Malfoy. She calls him Draco and if they aren't a couple why didn't she move away from him?"

"Oh, Ronald. Your such a drama queen. Suck it up and talk to her. Soon, before she gets a real boyfriend." Ginny said. Ron was in a foul mood all through lunch.

Hermione and Draco apparated to her flat. They had become really close friends over the five years. He had changed. Draco Malfoy was just like Harry and Ron-though all three of them would never admit it.

They went to the kitchen and Hermione started to make tea.

"So, your just going to quit your job and go run off back to Hogwarts? Leave me along with all the muggles, I see how it is."

"Oh, Draco. You can handle it. Besides the secretary is probably going to jump for joy now that I'm gone."

He just scowled.

"I have waited five years for this job. I want to become a Potions Master."

Before she could finish however her fireplace sprang to life and the Transfiguration teacher's head appeared.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione ran to the fire. "What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. We just wanted to verify that you are still interested in the job and are coming to meet with the Headmaster."

"Oh, yes I will be there."

She gave Hermione a rare smile. "You are one of a kind Hermione. You are the first person Severus had even offered apprenticeship."

"And crazy enough to accept an offer." Draco commented.

They both ignored him and his frown deepened. He slunk off to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Professor. Don't mind him."

"Well, I best be off. I shall see you soon, Hermione."

With a pop McGonagall and the fire was gone.

**I hope you like this one. I had to get a chapter in with Draco and Hermione as friends.**

**Please review, and I'll try to post another chapter really soon. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione's Master

Hermione was in a frantic. She had a meeting with Dumbledore in less than 20 minutes. She had over slept and was trying to find something suitable to wear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black top. She threw on her cloak and hurried out the door.

It was 9:00 when she apparated outside the gates to Hogwarts. Hermione stood there for a moment taking in the grounds. The lake was as big as ever, and Hagrid's house was still standing. Surprisingly the castle didn't seem any smaller, even though she was grown. It still held the same feeling of power and magic.

She walked up to the big oak front doors and knocked twice. She didn't have to wait long before it opened just the slightest to reveal none other than Professor Snape. Hermione hadn't even thought about him. She had been caught up in this meeting, when it really was about her apprenticeship with Professor Snape.

He looked down at her and sneered. "Well, if it isn't the brains of the trio herself." _Did he just give me a compliment?_

She raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Good Morning Professor Snape. I am here for my appointment with Dumbledore. So if you would kindly let me in that would save me and you a whole lot of trouble."

He gave a slight nod and the doors closed behind her.

Severus was in his chambers with a cup of black coffee and a book. He had just settled down when green flames erupted from the fireplace. Snape groaned. What did the old man want this time?

"Severus." Dumbledore's head appeared in the flame. "Hermione Granger will be here at 9:10. Would you please escort her to my office?"

"Albus, she did go to school here for seven years. Don't you think she will be able to find her way herself?" He asked annoyed.

"It is the polite thing to do. You should know, Severus. You were raised to be the perfect pureblood."

"How can I refuse. It would be the highest honor to escort Miss Granger." His voice dripping with sarcasm and a scowl on his face.

"Excellent. I shall look forward to seeing you both." There was a fain pop and the fire went out.

Severus sighed. It was going to be a long day. He remembered quite clearly the seventh year ball. Dumbledore had bullied him into going. They had also talked the day before about Hermione Granger. Minerva had informed them that she wanted to continue to study potions. Dumbledore only saw it fit that she become his apprentice. "She is the brightest witch, Severus. Even you can't say that her NEWTS were too low." So he had ended up at the ball surrounded by teenagers. Dumbledore interrupted Granger and Potter and they started to dance. Worse than that, as he was watching them a voice in his head spoke.

_Severus, would you please come over here? I would like you to dance with Miss Granger._

_Bloody hell. Why are you in my head old man? Get out!_

_I would like you to come here and dance with Miss Granger. We were just discussing your dismissal and she has some questions._

_Headmaster, by this time I would have thought you'd realize that Miss Granger __**always **__had a question._

He reluctantly got up and walked over to the dancing pair. As he got closer he over heard some of their conversation.

"Sir, your not dismissing him! Are you?" Severus wondered why she would care in the first place.

"I believe I'll let him tell you himself." _Here goes. _He thought.

He stepped out of the shadows and stopped at their side. He saw Hermione's eyes flicker in surprise. He smirked, he hadn't lost his touch. Wordlessly he held out his hand and Hermione Granger's filled the space. He nodded slightly to Dumbledore and swept her onto the dance floor. Yes, he knew how to dance. All pureblood families back in the old days taught their children too. He was the perfect gentlemen…if you counted him not talking that is.

Hermione brought him out of the clouds. "Good evening, Sir." She didn't look up but stared at his chest.

Severus put on his classroom tone. "Miss Granger, I do believe my face is slightly higher."

She blushed and obeyed and her head shot up. _That's right Miss Granger. I am still your senior. _He chuckled inwardly at her quickness to the command. _He saw surprise on her face. _

"Miss Granger, I may not be a nice man, but I am a gentlemen."

"Who knows how to waltz." He hadn't expected her to reply. Maybe her shyness was gone and the Know-it-all would emerge.

"My mother." Was all he said. Snape waited a few more seconds. _Cut to the chase. The sooner you talk the faster this torture will come to an end._

"I suppose I must thank you for your gift. It was…unexpected." The girl still didn't say anything. _God! Why wasn't she like this for seven years? She chooses now to loose her voice? I didn't sign up for a monologue._

_Patience, Severus. _

_Albus, why are you so interested in what we are doing?_

_Just don't get carried away. We both know we want her to accept you offer._

_As if…_

_Would you want her under anther master?_

Snape ignored him and pulled away. "The Headmaster was discussing my dismissal, yes?"

Her eyes widened. "S-so you are leaving?"

"I am leaving the post of Potions Master and taking on Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I thought you hated teaching…Sir." She added quickly.

"A former student of my gave me a certain something to help me survive, I think." His mouth quirked at the edges. _Oh my god. Did I just smile at her? What is she doing to me?_

"Who will take on the position of Potions Master then? There aren't that many out there. It's almost a lost art."

"The Headmaster believes that a certain Know-it-all might be interested in in five years time."

Her face had a look of pure shock and he had to refrain from chuckling. Her dance steps faltered and he had to brace his arms to support her. Thankfully she regained her footing and the biggest smile he'd ever seen spread across her face.

"Professor, I won't disappoint you. I promise. I'll be back in five years."

_That must be a record, Severus. I have never seen anyone smile like that before…and it was due to you. _

_Albus, please. This is hard enough as it is._

When the song ended he gave her a slight bow and intended to walk straight to his chamber and maybe open a bottle of firewhisky. However he wasn't so fortunate. As soon as he closed the door to the Great Hall he saw Dumbledore striding towards him. _Great. Just what I wanted. To be bothered-yet again!_

"Ah, Severus. I trust it went well?"

They fell in step and continued walking. Severus sneered. "You were listening the whole time Albus. Surely you could come up with a conclusion yourself."

His eyes twinkled. "Oh, yes indeed. I came up with one…"

Severus didn't like the way he didn't finish his sentence. "Spit it out. I haven't got all day."

_Oh, only the fact that both of you seemed quite comfortable in each others arms. If anyone hadn't known better they'd have thought you two were together. And I do says so myself that it sure seemed you were going easy on her. I almost swear she made you smile._

Severus' heart sped up. _I didn't smile. And why would I see anything in that little Gryffindor. She is still a student in my mind._

_Ah, yet she has become a women, Severus. Surely you saw that much. _

_Albus, I am a man above all else._

_Yes, yes. If you don't believe me…You should have heard the Great Hall after you left, or should I say at the end of the song. You could have heard a needle drop. The whole hall was watching both of you. Everyone saw the way her body radiated with happiness. I bet they are all still shocked. Seeing the Potions master at a celebration, dancing with Miss Granger. And to wonder why she was so happy when dancing with you._

_Thanks for your words. It greatly helped my self esteem._

Dumbledore merrily chuckled. _One day you'll see._

When Severus arrived at his private chambers the grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a generous glass. He took a seat and rubbed his temples. I have made a fool of myself. All because of her. He thought angrily. The whole hall was watching me? And who in their right mind would be glowing after dancing with me? Yes it was true. He was a man and therefore greatly appreciated Miss Grangers choice in clothing.

She had worn a black dress. A very practical color. It was modest enough for the Gryffindor know-it-all. She had worn a dress with one strap on her shoulder. Then it dipped into a v at her chest._ She has filled out rather nicely._ He thought. The strap traveled down to wrap around her waist. From there it hung loosely down to her knees in a diagonal cut. Her shoes were also very practical. They were black with a sensible heel. Her toenails were black as well with little white dots running down the side of each one. Her hair was up in a elegant do with some of the curls let out to frame her face. Her earrings were small little chains of diamonds. She hadn't put on that much make-up._ Not that she needed it._ But her eyes were what had caught him. They were the richest brown he'd ever seen. When he had offered her the apprenticeship they had shone with happiness. Something he never thought he could do to someone.

He wondered when she had grown up. Not just her figure but her maturity as well. She had looked him in the eye when she talked to him. She didn't seem afraid of him anymore. He had tolerated her questions. She had even surprised him by pointing out that he knew how to waltz.

A knock on the door took he out of his thoughts. _It's ten o' clock. Who the bloody hell wants to talk now?_

He opened the door to find Minerva standing there.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in, Severus?"

He could do nothing but oblige. He led her to his kitchen table and she seated herself. He took the chair opposite her and raised his eyebrow.

"What were you doing dancing with Hermione? If you didn't notice the whole hall was watching you."

"Do you think I would voluntarily attend the celebration or dance with a student? A Gryffindor at that, and it's your fault."

"Mine. What ever did I do, Severus?"

"You are the one who told Dumbledore about her wish to continue to major in potions. So he came up with a brilliant idea to have her become my apprentice. He got me to go to the stupid ball and decided on the spot to start discussing my dismissal while dancing with her. Obviously she came up with questions so he made me dance with her. I offered her the apprenticeship and she accepted."

There was amusement in Minerva's eyes. "Well, Hermione seemed to enjoy the dance far more than I had expected. Did you not notice how her eyes shined at the end?"

"There is nothing about it Minerva. She was just happy that she had been offered to become a potions Mistress." He replied coldly. He didn't like how everyone was reading into this. They all interpreted things that weren't there. He dreaded how the rest of the staff took it. _Stupid old man. Look what you've gotten me into._

"Well, if you say so Severus, but I've been around a while longer than you-" He snorted. "And let me just say I won't be surprised if something happens within the years. Good night."

He was fuming. He couldn't believe those two. _Albus and Minerva must be conspiring against me. _He thought.

**Five years later…**

Severus was walking down the main staircase when he heard the knock of who could only be Miss Granger. He got to the door and straighten his frock coat. Then he opened the door. All the memories of the seventh year ball came flooding back to him. Albus' interpretation of that night along with Minerva's. He was going to have to watch himself from now on.

He set his sneer in place and said. "Well, if it isn't the brains of the trio herself."

Surprising him she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Good morning Professor Snape. I am here for my appointment with Dumbledore. So if you would kindly let me in that would save me and you a whole lot of trouble."

His eyes widened slightly. This girl was starting to show her full Gryffindor potential. He gave a slight nod and opened the door to let her through. _This was going to be one hell of a year if she kept up that attitude. _He thought.

Hermione looked around her. She was home. Professor Snape turned around and walked away swiftly. Then he turned around.

"Miss Granger I am supposed to escort you to the Headmaster's office. If you have any form of legs would you please keep up? I don't have all day."

She nodded and hurried to catch up. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Please read and review! I hope you like it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy growing

Hermione followed Professor Snape through the halls. She knew her way around so she decided to look at Professor Snape instead. Hermione had harbored a small crush for him during her time at school. It started out as respect for being a Potions Master. Then in her fifth year it turn admiration, because of the work for the Order of the Phoenix. During her sixth year Ron had started taking a liking to her. It was then that she could no longer deny that on a certain level she was attracted to Snape. She always got caught up in his demeanor. He came across to her as the strong silent type. A forgotten hero. The swish of his cloak and the intensity of his eyes. Not to mention his soft silky voice. Every time he spoke his velvety tone washed over her.

Snape came to an abrupt stop, and Hermione almost ran into him.

Severus turned around. "Do watch where your going Miss Granger."

He mumbled the password and gestured for Hermione to step onto the staircase. He walked on after her and for a couple of minutes they were standing very close as the stairs rotated. She could hear him breathing and could smell his scent. He smelled of spices and the forest after it rains. It was wonderful. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply letting his smell fill her nose. When she opened them again Snape as staring down at her. She blushed.

"If you are done, the Headmaster is waiting."

She could only nod. So he opened the door and gestured for her to go in. His office was exactly as she remembered it. Fawkes was sitting on his perch and the portraits were 'asleep' as always. Dumbledore was seated behind his huge oak desk and told them to sit. He offered each of them a lemon drop and she accepted one, while Severus bluntly refused. He stood behind her with his arms folded over his chest and his customary scowl in place.

"Miss Granger it is lovely that you will be joining us once again. I trust you are still up for the apprenticeship?"

"Oh, yes Sir. I have been waiting five years for this."

He chuckled. "Well then, Severus." He leaned back in his chair and popped another lemon drop in him mouth. Content to watch the proceedings.

"Miss Granger. All apprenticeships are four years long. There is a magical contract. Once you sign it your are held to your word until the four years is up. Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes Sir."

A piece of parchment appeared on the desk. "This is our contract Miss Granger. There are rules we both must uphold. I have never taken on an apprentice before-as none have met my lowest standards-and I do not wish to see what happens if these regulations are not followed."

Hermione looked down and read the first degree.

_1. The apprentice and master shall live in the same quarters._

She glanced up swiftly. "We'll be living together?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, that is a set back, but it is what it is. I trust you aren't going to back out now Miss Granger."

Dumbledore sensing it was time to butt in cleared his throat. "Well, Severus. I will leave you to escort Miss Granger to her rooms and you two can finish the contract there. I expect you both at dinner."

Severus nodded and held the door for Hermione. She bade the Headmaster farewell and headed down the staircase with Snape trialing behind her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Professor Snape to take the lead.

He walked on and she had to jog to catch up. The walk there was silent. She studied him some more. He walked with purpose. Confidence in every stride. He wasn't wearing his cloak, just his black frock coat she noticed. He was lean and muscular. His arms weren't buff but you could tell they held a hidden strength. As they headed towards the dungeons she remembered the first rule. They had to live together._ What were his quarter like? Where am I going to live and sleep? Does he only have one bed? I wonder what he wears to bed. Stop that Hermione! Your is apprentice now, and you have to live with him. Don't make things complicated._

He suddenly stopped by a long stretch of blank wall. He muttered something and a door appeared. He held the door open for her and followed her in. The first room was the living room. There was a fireplace and a shelf of books on the adjacent wall. He had one couch and two chairs surrounded a coffee table. All the furniture was black leather, with intricate patterns on every piece of wood.

He had a practical house with only the necessary thing for a comfortable life and everything was in it's place. The chair next to the fire had a lamp and a nightstand. When she looked closer she saw that there was a pair of reading glasses on top of the book. _He needs glasses to read? I wonder what he looks like with them on. _

An image popped into her head of Snape sitting in the chair reading that book. He looked very sexy. _No, Hermione._ She glanced again and was surprised to find that the book was a book of collective poems from none other than William Shakespeare.

Snape walked back into the room, and leaned against the door frame. He watched Hermione study his quarters, and smirked. She had sat down and took his book and started reading. He walked up behind her until he towered over her sitting figure. He put his arms on either side of the back of the chair an bent his head until his mouth was next to her ear.

"Making yourself at home I see?" He whispered.

She screamed and dropped the book. Snape let out a quick bark like laugh. She whipped around.

"Why did you do that? I just about peed my pants!"

"Obviously." He smirked as he glared at him. "Come, we must finish the contract." He walked to the kitchen and sat down looking expectantly at her.

Hermione hurried to the table and pulled out the scroll. They sat there and discussed the rules and obligations for over two hours. Finally they both signed the paper and it started to glow. As soon as it started it stopped again. No one spoke. They just started at the parchment and the deal they had just made was starting to sink in. It was Snape who broke the silence.

"Very well Miss Granger. It is done. Now I suggest that you go and freshen up. We must be at dinner in an hour."

"One thing Professor." He stopped at the door and slowly turned around. "I would like it if you call me Hermione."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "And why should I do that?"

"Well, it is my name."

"Very well, then I guess you may call me Severus." With that he turned on his heel and marched to his room.

**1 hour later…..**

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled. "Were going to be late for dinner."

Hermione came out of her room. "My name is Hermione." She walked towards the door. "Well, come one. Were going to be late for dinner."

He stepped forward and offered his arm. She looked surprised but took it and they left.

They entered through a side door especially for the staff. As soon as they stepped in Dumbledore's booming voice sounded.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione. I'm glad you could join us this evening." Snape scowled.

They were the last ones to arrive and the only two seats were between Dumbledore and none other than Remus Lupin. Hermione's face lit up. She loved talking to Remus, he was a very good friend of hers, Ron's and Harry's. Snape sat down next to Dumbledore and she started talking to Remus.

"Remus! It's good to see you again. I had no idea Dumbledore hired you again."

"It's good to see you Hermione. I am teaching DADA again, but you haven't told me why you're here." He added in a whisper. "And with Severus. Are you two an item now?"

She gasped until she saw him smirking. "Remus Lupin that is the most far fetched idea I have ever heard. No, I'm his apprentice now. I'm studying to be a Potions Master."

"Ah, a very complicated field. No one better than Severus here to teach you. Although speaking of items…"

"You will say no more on that subject Remus."

Snape walked in with Hermione on his arm. Dumbledore announced them and he scowled. Hermione's face lit up as she spotted Remus Lupin. _Great, again with the werewolf_. He thought. He sat there and picked at his food. Why did he sign up for this again? Dumbledore turned to him now and started a conversation.

"I trust you and Hermione finished the contract?"

"Indeed Headmaster."

"Brilliant! So you've both settled in alright?"

Snape gave a slight nod. He went back to eating when her leg brushed his under the table. He jumped slightly. The contact sent shivers down his spine. Severus scowled, nothing like that had ever made him jump like that before. _Maybe I'm loosing my touch. Nonsense! Spying is burned into your heart and soul. _He didn't like this dinner at all. Severus stood up and swept out of the room. Leaving Hermione's wide eyes to follow him out.

Remus gave her a worried look. "Hermione are you feeling alright?"

She gave a start. "Oh, don't worry yourself Remus." The truth was that her leg had accidentally brushed up against Snape's leg. She had felt him flinch and she had felt her face grow hot. A second later he got up and walked out of the room. _Was coming in contact with another person that bad? Or just touching me. Does he really find me so repulsive still? _At that thought she felt a sudden unknown source of sadness wash over her.

Now Remus Lupin was a werewolf and he knew something was going on. An animal instinct you could call it. He had seen Severus flinch and Hermione's slight blush. He has read between the lines of Snape's abrupt departure and Hermione's crestfallen face.

There was a spark just waiting to catch fire, and Remus Lupin did not like where this was headed. Not one bit.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I am just starting to get into their feeling and decided to add Lupin to the mix. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for being so patient. You know how highschool is.**


	7. Chapter 7: Snooze you loose

There were two weeks until the school year started. Two whole weeks to get along with Severus Snape before their minds could be occupied with work. At least she had Remus to be able to talk to. For now Snape has set her up doing research in the library for certain potions. When Hermione and Severus weren't busy with his classes, they were working on stuff for the Order (The Order of the Phoenix).

Hermione was in the library when a shadow loomed over her notes. She turned around to find a scowling Professor Snape standing behind her.

"Is there something you need, Professor?"

"First off…**Hermione **I thought we agreed to a first name basis. Secondly, it is time for dinner. Someone's got to look after you."

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine **Severus**. I'm not one of your annoying students anymore!"

He smirked. "Be as it may, the Headmaster is concerned that if someone doesn't watch you, you'll end up in the hospital wing, because a lack of sleep and food. As I am your mentor the responsibility stands on my shoulders." Again Hermione opened her mouth to spit back a retort, but Snape continued. "If you insist on arguing then I will have no choice but to drag you to dinner. Come." He whipped around and walked to the door.

Hermione quickly packed up her textbooks and notes. When she got to the door they walked in silence to the Great Hall. He burst through the doors and strode across the room. Hermione followed closely to try to hide her red face. _Does he always have to make a scene?_

At the table Dumbledore chuckled.

"He just loves making a scene doesn't he?" Minerva said.

"Of course, otherwise it wouldn't be Severus."

Remus watched the pair come in. Severus was scowling and Hermione was blushing slightly. He frowned. _I wonder what happened between them. Remus this isn't right. Your too old for her anyway. Why would she choose someone like you? Well, she is a grown women now._ He noticed her curves when she walked and the way her hair fell across her

shoulders and framed her face.

To his delight Hermione sat between him and Snape.

"How are you Hermione?" He asked.

"Oh, I was in the library doing some research for the Order when _somebody_ interrupted me and insisted on bringing me to dinner."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Will you get over it already?"

"When you stop treating me like a child."

He snorted. "I'll do that when you've stopped acting like one. Learn to take care of yourself first women."

"Well, it sounds like you two are getting along just fine."

"You don't know the half of it Remus. I don't know how you haven't hexed him already."

Severus ate in silence listening to Hermione and Lupin chatter away. He didn't know what he was thinking taking her on as an apprentice. She obviously hadn't grown up one bit. Now he was going to have to look after her and a school full of dunderheads.

Snape glanced over at the two of them. He caught something in Remus' eye that caught him off guard. He had never seen the werewolf like that before. There seemed to be a hint of lust and desire in his eyes. Severus narrowed his eyes at the wolf and something deep inside of him stirred. He didn't like how he was watching her. Hermione was still a very young witch and although she had experienced more than many wizards she was still very ignorant about the ways men. He was going to have to watch the werewolf closely.

When dinner was over Hermione promised Remus she would visit him for a cup of tea soon. She followed Severus out of the great hall and to their chambers.

In his office Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "I think this is going to be very interesting. She is a very intriguing witch so I don't blame either one. Just the fact that so two very different people have the same taste."

"Albus I hope you aren't going to mess with this. They are both formidable wizards, you don't want anything to happen, because of your meddling. I think you should let it play out. Hermione has no clue what so ever. They will do what's best for her."

Dumbledore sighed. "Minerva, my dear. Since when do lustful men ever think rationally?" Her silence was enough for him. "I think I'll just help her along the way. It will be her choice in the end."

"So your going to pair her up? With whom may I ask?"

"Why, it seems that Severus needs someone in his life."

"Really Albus? Now see here. Don't you think that Remus would be better for her? After all he is kind and caring. Perfect for a young girl like her. You don't expect Severus to fall in love with her, let alone Hermione for him!"

"Ahhh, but he already has."

"What kind of crackpot idea is this? Has the old man gone insane!"

Hermione was reading in the den when she heard Severus. She walked into the kitchen and saw him reading a letter.

"Is something the matter?"

He glanced up at her and shoved the letter across the table. "He's off his rocker if he expects me to show up."

Hermione picked up the letter.

_Hermione and Severus,_

_I would like to invite you to a ball in celebration of the new school year. It will be held outside on August 22nd__. This is somewhat formal and you are to bring a partner._

_Regards,_

_Albus._

_P.S. Severus this __**is **__a required event so don't bother asking me. _

She glanced up to see him scowling. "So…what's the problem?"

"The problem here Granger, is that I have to attend his stupid ball and bring a partner. As you have read this is a required event and I will be forced to go and…."

"Socialize?" He glared and she smirked.

"Well, it says we have to bring a partner. I guess I'll ask Remus."

"No." Snape cut in.

"Pardon?"

"No. You are not going to take Lupin as your partner. You are going with me."

"And when did this happen? I don't think that you have the right to just tell me that I'm going with you!"

"First off you are my apprentice and I am your mentor. Second, do you expect me to ask someone else?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Him asking anyone was a sight to see. She smiled.

"Professor Snape are you asking me to the ball. If you are I'll consider going with you."

He sat there. Damn her! What a vixen. Now he was trapped. It was either take someone one else or…ask her. He took a deep breath and replied. "Miss Granger, would you accept my invitation to accompany me to the ball?"

His silky voice washed over her and shivers went down her spine. "Professor Snape, I accept your offer." She smirked at him and went back to her research.

There were three days until the ball and Remus was in his chambers, pacing. _Do I ask her or not? What if she says no? There are only three days left and you don't have a partner. If she says no you can always go with Hooch. _

He didn't have time to plan it out, because his problem knocked on the door. He opened the door to see none other than Hermione Granger standing in front of him.

She smiled. "Hello Remus. May I come in?"

"Of course." She walked past him and sat down on in one of his chairs. "Tea?"

"Yes please." They sat in silence for a while.

"So, I suspect this wasn't just a social call. What's on your mind?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Did you get an invitation to the beginning of the school year ball?"

He nodded. "I assume the whole staff did." He suddenly smirked. "How did old Snape take it?"

"Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about."

Remus started to panic. "The fact that there is a ball or Severus' reaction?"

"Well…both." There was a pause in the air. Then she burst into speech. "Well, first off I asked him what was wrong because he was scowling at his letter. Apparently he is required to go. Then to make matters worse we are to go with a partner. So he demanded that I go with him, but I refused. Then he **asked** me so I said yes…"

Remus took a gulp of air and tried to steady himself. "So what's the problem?"

"Well…the fact that he asked me. I mean he pointed out that he couldn't asked anyone else and that I am his apprentice but…it's just not him. Do you think he's been drugged or something?"

At that Lupin burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. Just the thought of the potions master getting drugged was unthinkable. Seeing as potions was his profession.

"It's not funny Remus Lupin! What if he's not in his right mind? I mean do you really see him saying anything of the sort?"

Then it hit Remus. Severus Snape had asked Hermione Granger to the ball_. __**His**__ Hermione. This did not suit him at all. Snape didn't even like the girl. And the worst part was…she had accepted his offer. If only I had asked her as soon as I had gotten the letter. Damn it all Remus! Now you have to watch her on Snape's arm the entire night. _

"When did he ask you Hermione? To the ball I mean."

"As soon as we got our letters."

_So it wouldn't have done any good. _

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry Remus I have to go! Severus and I have to start the second stage in our potion. Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it." She rushed out the door down to the dungeons.

Remus watched her sadly. There she goes running back to Snape.

**sorry it's been so long. christmas and all. this chapter isn't my best one. the next one will be the party! **

**please read and review it really helps!**

**thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: The party

It was the day of the celebration and Snape was in no mood for one of Dumbledore's crackpot parties. He and Hermione were working silently on a potion in the classroom when there was a knock on the door. Snape scowled.

"Enter." He said. To the surprise of both of them Remus Lupin strode into the room. "Lupin." Severus sneered. "What do I owe you this…pleasure?"

"Hello, Remus." Hermione said pleasantly.

He smiled at her. Then turning to Snape his smile gone; "Severus, could you step outside for a moment? We need to talk."

Hermione was looking between the two with wide eyes. Snape glanced at Hermione then gave a sharp nod and followed Remus out the door. Hermione hurried to the door just in time to hear Remus cast a silencing spell. She went back to her bench but was listening intently for any clue as to what they were talking about. _It wasn't like they were on friendly terms. No, defiantly not. That must mean it is something serious if Remus would willingly seek out Severus. _

A minute later the door banged open and Snape stormed into the room. She glanced at the closing door to see Remus glaring at the back of Snape's retreating figure.

"Sir. Is everything alright?"

He turned on her his eyes blazing with…something she couldn't quite read. "No, nothing is bloody perfect! Surely even a Gryffindor such as yourself can see that. This is all your fault!" He whirled around and slammed the door to his chambers.

Hermione frowned. _My fault. What did I do wrong? Why would Remus be talking to Snape if I did something wrong?_ She abandon her attempt at finishing the potion. Putting a stasis charm on it she went to find Remus.

Severus looked up to see Lupin striding into the dungeons.

"Severus, could you step outside for a moment? We need to talk."

He narrowed his eyes. _Who does the bloody werewolf think he is? Strutting around the dungeons like he owns them. Then again if Lupin was looking for him it must be serious. _Glancing over at Hermione he nodded and followed him out. The first thing that came out of his mouth almost made him hex him into obliviation.

"Severus. Your taking Hermione to the celebration."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. _Blast that girl! Running off to Lupin like that. Surprised he doesn't know my whole life's story through her eyes._ Seeing the look in the werewolf's eyes something dawned on him. _He has feelings for her. He likes the bloody girl. Mind as well have some fun he thought. _Putting on his usual sneer he responded.

"What does it matter to you Lupin?"

"You forced her to go with you! If you lay a hand on her you'll be sorry you were ever born!" Remus was glaring daggers at him now.

Severus narrowed his eyes and took a menacing step forward. "Do you think I would ever rape a student Lupin? Is that what you see me as? A greasy bat waiting for a innocent young girl?" His voice was quiet but the tone was deadly.

Lupin's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, Severus. That's not what I intended it to sound like. I-I just…" He looked at him helplessly.

"Save the excuses Lupin." He said venom. "But remember this: Hermione is my apprentice and I am her mentor. Therefore she is in my charge."

"So she's Hermione now is she? Getting a litter friendly are we? Well you remember this Snape. I am her friend and if she is hurt by the likes of you-"

"-Leave!" Snape turned and threw open the door of the classroom, leaving Remus to glare at him from behind.

Later when he was in his-no their- chambers with a bottle of firewhisky he sighed. He reflected on Hermione's hurt face when he yelled at her. _Well if it wasn't for her Lupin wouldn't be such a lovesick puppy. What does he know about me? Nothing! He had no right to talk to me that way! Besides he can have her for all I care. _He took a gulp of liquor. _Why is he so fascinated anyway? What does he see in her?_

This was the question that was swimming around his head until he fell asleep. Sometime later he was awoken by a familiar voice. _Not now. _He groaned.

"Severus, my boy. I think your going to need this. One too many drinks today? Before dinner even? My, my what happened?"

"Albus." He growled. Taking the potion and chugging it down. The room started to come into focus. "Lupin." He spat. "He has the nerve to come down to **my** dungeons and accuse me of forcing myself on the girl!"

The headmaster looked at him. "Well, are you?"

"Of course not Albus! What do you think I am?"

"Just making sure of the safety of my student."

"She's hardly a student, Albus."

"Ahhh, but to someone as old as me I'm afraid they will always be my students on some level. Even you Severus."

"Enough old man." He said rubbing his temples.

"Your right. You must find Hermione. After all she would hate to be late to the party."

Dumbledore stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared. Snape decided to send Hermione his patronus instead of running around the school.

"Remus. Can I talk to you?"

He composed himself and then let her in.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but I need to know what happened between you and Severus. Were you fighting? I thought it was something serious since you came to find him. He came back in and then stormed to his chambers…"

Lupin sighed. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. Especially with Hermione of all people.

"Hermione I don't really want to talk about it. Ask Severus as you two seem to be on a first name basis now."

She was a taken back. "He didn't tell me."

"Well then it is none of your business then!"

Hermione bubbled. She didn't come down here to be yelled at. Snape had already done that. Drawing herself up to her full height she said. "Remus Lupin it is very well my business when my friends are fighting!"

His face darkened. "So, you consider him a friend now? I see how it is."

"In a way yes, I suppose."

Suddenly a white doe appeared before them. Snape's sarcastic voice rang out. "Come. We must get ready for that crack-pot party."

"I-I have to go now Remus. I'll see you at the party." Hermione turned and walked out the door, leaving a disappointed and angry Remus behind.

Hermione followed the doe down to the dungeons. It bounded through the corridors stopping and waiting for Hermione. _I wonder if our patronus' reflect our personalities? She smirked. Obviously not. The last thing you would ever see is Severus Snape frolicking down the corridor. _

When she arrived to their chambers Snape was standing by the doorway.

"Finally." He growled. "That only took you a couple of years."

She smiled cheekily at him. "Why Severus, I didn't know you were looking forward to this party. I'll have to mention it to Albus."

He frowned at her passing figure. "You will hold your tongue Miss Granger. I am your master or have you forgotten?"

"Oh really? Well maybe you could show me what you've mastered sometime." Her eyebrows quirked suggestively before she closed the door.

In her room Hermione leaned against the wall. _Oh my god. Did I just say what I thought I said? Where did that come from? _Taking a deep breath she walked to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

In his own room Severus Snape was thinking along those same lines. _Did Hermione really just make a sexual innuendo? She's more of a Gryffindor than I thought possible. I'll have to keep an eye out for her._

Back in Hermione's room she was having trouble deciding what to wear. She wasn't much of a dress up type of girl, but she did have some for those few occasions. She decided to get some help. "Dobby." _Crack!_

"Does Miss need help?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby. I want to wear this dress for the celebration tonight, but I want to change some aspects of it. Would you help me please? I'm afraid mine might wear off during the party."

"Oh, yes. Anything for a friend of Harry Potter's. What is it you is wanting Dobby to change?"

"First I would like the dress to be black." The color was changed instantly.

"Okay. I don't like the halter top part." He changed it to one strap.

"Oh, um….could you make it two skinny straps please?…That's perfect! Thank you Dobby. Now I was wondering if you could do one last thing for me. Could you help me with my hair? It isn't going anywhere without magic."

"Of course Miss. Would you like up or down?"

"I think up would be appropriate. Something that won't get messed up easily."

Her hair was up in a fancy do in seconds. A few soft curls remained to frame her face. Along with the hair Dobby had applied a touch of makeup. Hermione gasped at her reflection.

"Dobby, this is brilliant. I love it! Thank you. I've saved so much time."

"Anything for you Miss." With that he disappeared.

She stood in front of the mirror admiring herself a little longer before she heard a knock on her door.

"5 more minutes Hermione."

"Okay." She called back. She hoped that her dress wasn't too formal. Another calming breath and she went to meet Severus."

When he heard the door open he wasn't event the slightest prepared for the sight that met his eyes. _Damn! Is that Hermione? When did she grow up? Well it has been five years since she was a girl. _The dress she had picked looked as soft as silk. It flowed down her figure, following the curves of her body. The makeup she wore was just enough to show off her features but not so much as to ruin her natural beauty. Severus' voice caught in his throat.

"You look lovely, Hermione." He managed to say.

"You look quite dashing yourself. I never knew you owned any color other than black." She teased.

Hermione was feeling the same effect as Snape. She had let out a little gasp when she saw him. He was wearing a formal frock coat and has abandon his billowing robes. It was all black except for the lining of dark green. His hair was neat and combed. As her eyes traveled down his body she could see his muscular figure. _He should defiantly loose his cloak more often._

"Shall we?" He held out is arm and she took it.

They were the last ones to arrive. The great hall had been decorated and there was a long buffet table filled with food. Every single staff member at Hogwarts was there as well as all the ghosts. When Severus and Hermione entered the talking ceased. Everyone was staring at the unusual pairing. Remus shooting knifes from his eyes at Snape.

"Severus, Hermione. Come in, come in. Your just in time. I was starting to worry."

The noise level rose again as everyone went back to their previous conversations.

"Oh, were sorry Albus. I was running a little late." Hermione said quickly.

"Not to worry. I see you have brought Hermione as your partner, Severus."

He sneered. "And who did you bring Albus?"

"Minerva." He stated simply.

The party wasn't as bad as Severus had envisioned. The staff was fairly mellow this night. For that he was grateful. No one had started meaningless conversations with him. He was left to observe the party in the shadows of the room. Hermione was mingling about visiting with her former teachers, enjoying herself.

About halfway through the celebration Dumbledore caught everyone's attention.

"Now that we've all become comfortable it's time to get the ball rolling!" In the middle of the room a stage appeared. Dumbledore had brought an orchestra to perform. "You are all required to have one dance with your partner. Then you can seek out others. So! Dance the night away my friends!"

The orchestra started it off and pretty soon there were many pairs on the floor, waltzing their way around the room. Hermione was sitting at a table watching the dancers.

_Severus. You must dance once with Hermione. It is polite. _

_Okay, okay old man. I'm going. Just get out of my head._

Severus walked over to her. When he got in front of her he bowed slightly and held out his hand.

A shy, smile graced her face. "Okay."

She placed her hand in his and he put his other hand on her waist. Then they joined the throng of other dancers. Severus was glad that it was a waltz. He remembered the Yule ball and shuddered at the crazy 'dancing' the teenagers were showing off then. This was much more practical.

Hermione's voice broke his thoughts. "This reminds me of a similar situation only five years back."

"I believe your correct." His silky voice sent shivers down her spine. "Although that time I didn't have a werewolf glaring daggers at me."

Hermione frowned. "He never did tell me what happened…so what did happen?"

Snape scowled down at her. He dropped his arm from her waist and walked away. Hermione ran after him.

"Severus you can't just not say anything. I think I have the right to know!"

He looked at her coldly. "And what makes you think that?"

"Ugh! What is wrong with you two? I think I have the right to know why my two friends are fighting."

"Well Hermione, here's a newsflash for you. You don't."

She huffed and stormed back to the party, while he went for a walk on the grounds.

Severus took a walk along the lake. _She has no right to know what her…wait…did she call me a friend? Couldn't be. No, she was talking about Lupin. They've been friends for years. Don't flatter yourself Severus. _

Hermione was inside fuming about the encounter. The more she thought about it she realized what she had said. _I called them my friends…_and if she would admit it to herself Severus had become a friend.

"Hermione, why aren't you enjoying the party?"

She looked up. "Oh, hello Minerva."

"Did you have a fight with Severus. You were dancing with him earlier."

"You saw that?"

"My dear, I know he can be a bastard sometimes, but I think he has a soft spot for you. He's been much calmer these past few months."

"You think that Severus Snape has feelings for me?"

"…Hermione, do you want my honest observations?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute.

"Yes, Minerva, I do."

She sighed. "Severus has been though a lot in his life. He is very proud and has locked himself away from everyone. That's how he's survived. By not getting close to anyone. He rarely comes out of his she'll, probably only Albus has seen it. He has his own way of showing he cares. Hermione, Severus was my student and now my colleague, I think I have caught on to his frequency by now, and I must say I think he has grown fond of you. If I might add Remus too might have some feelings. If I am not mistaken, Hermione, I would say neither of them likes the other around you."

With that Minerva excused herself and left Hermione swimming in a pool of information._ Remus likes me? No that can't be! Were just friends…right? And Severus can't like me at all! He's a Slytherin, and the potions master, for god sakes he's Snape! Okay just calm down, I-I have to go back to the party. Right I need to find Severus. _

Hermione walked back into the great hall looking around for Severus, only to be greeted by Remus.

"Good evening Hermione. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Hermione didn't have time for this. She needed to talk to Snape. "I'm fine, have you seen Severus?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and when he spoke again his voice was cold. "You were just dancing with him. Do you want to be back in his arms so quickly?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Remus. You were always the one with common sense. Aren't you the one who tried to keep the peace between you guys? What have you got against him all of the sudden?"

He was full out scowling now and took a step closer to Hermione. "My problem is that he spends so much time with you, Hermione. I've seen the way he watches you when your not looking. I've noticed how he's been softer this year since you're here." His voice was raising. "Don't think I don't see. He fancies you, Hermione. That's what I don't like. He likes you and you spend all your time with him now! The greasy bastard fancies you!" Remus was yelling now. When he caught his breath he whispered the last sentence. "And you know what the problem with that is?…So do I." With that he turned angrily and stormed out of the great hall.

Hermione was left on the spot stunned, and speechless. _No. Remus has just had too much to drink. They __**both**__ can't like me! I mean me! What's so special about me? Wait…Minerva said the Severus liked me too. And now Remus? Everyone in the hall heard that! Oh what am I going to do now? What am I going to do?_

She turned and ran out of the hall. When she made it to the school garden she stopped and sat on a bench. The coolness of the night in contrast with the humid hall was a relief and calmed her down. Just as she was starting to enjoy the night a deep velvety voice spoke from the darkness.

"Gazing at the stars I see. I hope we don't have another Trelawney on our hands."

She jumped and turned around swiftly. "Severus! You scared me! Come sit down."

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Snape broke the stillness. "I heard Lupin…"

"Oh, um…yeah. Severus?…"

She was met with silence. "…Is it true?…What Remus said I mean. Is it true?"

Severus slowly turned towards her. He gazed intently into her eyes and held her there. He brought his mouth down his lips just barely brushing hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. He applied a little more pressure which made Hermione melt. The chaste kiss ended suddenly- to Hermione's dismay- and he pulled away. Snape stood up and placed a feather light kiss on her hand.

He spoke softly. "The rest is in your hands…Hermione." Then he turned and walked away; leaving a breathless Hermione behind.

**I am so sorry it took this long to write another chapter. With semester finals out of the way and some new ideas... I made it longer than usual to try to make up for it. I am really excited about where this is going. **

**Please review! They help a lot if you have any ideas I will always consider them. Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Okay, so I rebooted this chapter, because I added to it. Hope you like!**

Severus left her sitting on a garden bench after **he **had **kissed **her! She could still feel the warm sensation on her lips. She touched them in awe and was left to ponder his parting words. _"The decision lies in your hands, Hermione." _He had even called her by her given name. What did he mean? Did he want to peruse a relationship with her? He had initiated the kiss…But what about Remus? There was a problem with that. If Remus liked her and she started seeing Severus.

Hermione could take it anymore. She went down to her room and packed a bag. She was going to pay a visit to the only person who she could think of who was close to Severus, Draco Malfoy.

She stepped into the fireplace and yelled. "Malfoy Manor!". With a swish of green flames she was whisked away. Hermione came tumbling out onto a dark green carpet. She got up and dusted herself off when she heard the familiar drawl.

"If it isn't Granger. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"Malfoy. I need to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Well obviously, I didn't think you came all this way just to look at me…then again I know quite a few who would." He smirked.

She punched him lightly and smiled. Just then a girl walked into the room. "-Draco I thought I heard you talking to someone w-." Hermione looked up. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Pansy. I need to talk to Draco for a minute." Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve and pushed him into the nearest room. She warded the door and put a silencing spell on the room.

"Geez Hermione. Why are you so anxious?"

"Severus kissed me." She blurted out.

"…He what?…Hey, you just called him Severus."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco! That's not the point! The thing is…"

She began to explain the whole story, while he frowned and listened. "…So now what do I do? Does he like me or not? Do I have to choose between one of them?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, I think your going to have to. Just keep in mind that Snape will not take it lightly if you choose Lupin. I would suspect that the werewolf would eventually come to terms with it though, and keep being your friend. It's hard to tell. But I will let you know this. My godfather is a very proud and private man. If he really did kiss you and he said those words, then he is serious. He is raised from the victorian era. He will court you. I know as a teacher he is a bastard, but he was raised to be a gentleman."

The whole time Hermione remained quiet. "Thanks Draco. I'll leave you to it then…"

As she turned to leave he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I'll be here for you no matter what. Okay?"

She gave him a soft smile and left.

Hermione got back and went straight to her bedroom in their shared chambers. She flopped down on the bed and sighed. This was going to hard enough as it was. They lived together and worked together everyday. Hermione knew that both Severus and Remus were sincere. Both were her friends as well. She just hoped that whoever she chose the other one would still be her friend. So, Hermione did what she did best.

She got up and went to her desk. On one piece of parchment she wrote Severus at the top. On another she wrote Remus. For each person she made two columns. Pros and cons.

_Severus_

_Pros: _

_-Baritone voice_

_-tall_

_-dark mysterious type_

_-sexy smirk_

_-intense/sincere_

_-smart conversations_

_-loves books like me_

_Cons: _

_-not always friendly_

_-greasy hair(looks that way)_

_-not very emotional_

_-possessive type_

_Remus_

_Pros:_

_-always happy_

_-warm_

_-inviting_

_-laughs _

_-sincere_

_-loves books too_

_Cons:_

_-might get clingy _

-_over protective type_

_-not as intellectual as Severus_

_-jealous that I am Severus's apprentice_

_-doesn't like potions like I do_

When she was done she read over each list, and deciding that they were good she went to bed. Sleeping on a decision always helps.

Hermione tossed and turned that night. She was having a nightmare of the final battle.

_She was on the field and she was looking for someone, but she couldn't find them. Spells and curses were flying left and right. It was dark, raining, along with lightening and thunder. Suddenly she saw them. Their face was too far away and in the dark, but they were struggling to stay alive. Hermione was yards away and she kept trying to run to the; to save them. The ground was muddy and she kept slipping in the same spot over and over. No matter how hard she tried to run she never got anywhere. She and her mysterious man were both helpless. Hermione had to watch in horror and anguish as a jet of green light appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for him. She screamed right before the curse hit him_

and woke with a start. A strong pair of arms were wrapped around her and she was leaning against a strong, warm, muscled chest. The voice in her ear was muttering softly to her comforting words. She buried her face into his chest and drew shaky breaths.

When she calmed down she looked up to see the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape staring down at her. His hand came up and brushed away the tears that had gone unnoticed by her.

"Don't cry my angel."

"S-Severus?….Thank you." She whispered.

"Shhh, my angel. Go back to sleep."

"Can…can you stay with me tonight?" She asked. "I-I don't want to be alone again."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. He was about to refuse her when he saw the look of fear and hopelessness in her eyes. He sighed. Since when did he start going soft?

"Of course. If you promise to go to sleep."

He lay down next her and she snuggled into him with her back against his chest. They both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Hermione woke to the sound of silence. She glanced at the clock. It was only 7:00. The other side of the bed was cold. It was like he had never been there.

_Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he really didn't come in here at all. What does that mean then? Why did I dream of Severus Snape? Did I just choose him over Remus?_

Stumbling out of bed she went to take her morning shower and wash all of the confusion down the drain. Afterwards she made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. When she walked in the whole staff table except for Dumbledore and McGonagall were silent.

_I guess everyone remembers the ball quite clearly._

She kept her head down and walked to her seat, which just so happened to be right between Minerva and Severus. Most of the staff glared at her for sitting anywhere but beside Remus. Hermione grimaced inwardly.

_They probably all think I'm a heartless woman for not sitting next to the man who professed his love for me…but they don't know that not one, but two men confessed to me last night. _

"Good morning, Hermione. I trust you slept well?"

This brought her back to reality and she answered with only a slight glance towards the Potions Master, "Yes, thank you, Minerva. By the way, I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon. I'd like to catch up over a pot of tea."

Minerva gave her a wink. "How does one o' clock in my quarters sound?" In a lower voice she muttered. "I want to hear all the details."

Hermione giggled quietly. Minerva smiled and left the great hall. She chanced a glance behind her to see Severus scowling after her.

"She's about as bad as Albus ." He growled.

"Oh, come now, no one is worse than Albus . That man was born a natural gossiper. He would fit right in with all the old ladies. In fact Albus is and old lady. That's probably why they hang out together so much, they gossip like hens."

At that statement Severus' lip quirked up a little in the smallest trace of a smile. He gave a slight tilt of the head. "I trust I'll be seeing you soon. Until then Professor Granger." With that he stood and swept out of the Great Hall.

Hermione had a hard time focusing on her classes today. She snapped at the students more than usual, hoping they wouldn't notice that she wasn't all there that day.

It wasn't just Hermione that was having trouble teaching that day. Severus was also suffering from his lack of focus. He had only five minutes before his first class. Sitting down at his desk he let out a frustrated sigh. Today was a bad day for a practical lesson. If he couldn't keep his focus it would end in disaster with no one making sure the students didn't blow themselves up. It would be safer giving them chapters from the book.

_It's not like they couldn't do with some torturous note taking, with a nice lengthy essay to go with it. _Severus smirked. At least one thing was going his way today.

Up stairs in the DADA classroom, yet another teacher was fuming. Remus Lupin was known to be a patient man, but he was not to be tested today. He was enraged that Hermione didn't even acknowledge him this morning. Instead she sat next to Snape!

_Why would she ever choose that greasy bat over him? He was a kind caring Gryffindor. He was her best friend. They both loved books and would totally have lived in a library…Then again, Snape was a nerd too. But he's a stinkin' Slytherin!_

His third year class didn't know what hit them. Professor Lupin was down right nasty. He had stormed into the room and had yelled at them to sit down and shut up.

Xavier Lucus, always the irrational mumbled under his breath, "He's like Snape on a good day. What's wrong with him?"

Unluckily for him, even though Remus what short on temper he was not hard of hearing.

"Mr. Lucus, detention with Mr. Filch tonight seven pm sharp." He stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed. "Anyone else have anything they would like to add to his comment? No? The you will all turn to chapter seven in you text books and take notes on the section. I want a three foot essay by next class on the theory and usefulness of nonverbal spells. There will be no need to talk."

Lunch was no better. In fact Hermione made it even more intense than breakfast. She didn't go at all. She had decided to stay in her quarters to keep the tension down. Instead both men glared daggers at the other all through lunch, silently asking what the other did to Hermione. Professor McGonagall had had enough. The staff was suffering, the three of them were suffering and the students were suffering. And personally she was afraid her head was going to explode. She asked Severus and Remus to come to her office after dinner. Neither of them knew the other was going to be there. Minerva need them to quit their war and if one person or portrait could help them it would be Albus Dumbledore.

Severus got there first and was seated comfortably in a chair when Minerva and Remus walked in. He jumped up and scowled. "What is that mangy old wolf doing in here? Minerva what are you trying to do? We aren't going to be able to get along."

"You two are going to stop this once and for all. You are driving everyone crazy. Why do you think I have permission for Hermione to eat in her rooms today? She needs time to think without you two at each others throats."

"Well she's not making it any easier for us!" Remus exclaimed.

"Listen up, both of you. She cares for both of you a great deal. The only difference is one as a best friend and the other as something more. No one can make that decision for her and you both will respect her decision. She will always want both of you in her life. Besides it's not like she's the last woman on the planet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Minerva." Remus mumbled.

Snape only gave her a nod.

In her rooms Hermione was turning in early. All the worrying, pacing, and thinking have given her a slight headache. While watching the fire she slipped into a light doze. Another nightmare invade her dreams.

_She was in total darkness. Her body was frozen, and only her mind could move. She walked in every direction, but after ten yards she cam to the bars of a cell. She was trapped. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. That of Remus Lupin. She saw him walking past the cell. She started to cry in delight that someone was there to save her. But he kept on walking only turning his head slightly like there was a bug in his ear. He faded away and she was once again alone in the dark. She began to panic and started to cry. Within five minutes another figure loomed closer. The person was robed in black and had the mask of a Death Eater. She backed up as far as she could before she was frozen in fear. When they had stepped up to the bars the person removed his hood. There stood Severus Snape. He took out a key and opened the door. He gave her a quirk of his mouth and held out is hand. She ran from the cell and jumped into his arms. _

Hermione awoke and dragged herself to bed before Severus got home. Lying in bed trying to go back to sleep the dream washed over her. Here was her answer, plain and clear as black on white. Severus Snape was her choice. He was the one who had saved her. She had finally trusted herself.

Sometimes you have to confess to yourself before you can do anything...

**Please review! It always helps my self-esteem, motivation and imagination for the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10: Bubblegum Pink

Remus was in his quarters still mad about the situation, and to make matters worse it turned out that they weren't being very discrete about it either.

_The whole staff knew. The last thing he needed would to have them whispering behind his back…or worse if it got out to the students. His reputation would be ruined especially if she chose him over Snape. What if he was viewed as a pedophile or a creeper. _

_No. Don't think about any of that. Don't think about what might happen…Just go to sleep Remus!_

And so he did. Tossing and turning_. _

_Visions of Snape and Hermione chasing him and taunting him. In the other direction was the student body laughing at him the staff to his left and the wizarding world to his left. He was surrounded and no one was going to help him. _

_Suddenly he saw a flash of pink but it faded away in an instant. "Wait!" He called. The figure turned around. It was a girl, a women. She was too far away and he was tired and couldn't make her out. Then she gave him a small smile and walked away. He tried to follow but soon he lost her in the crowd. _

Remus Lupin woke up in a thin coat of sweat. He laid back down and frowned. He shook himself awake and went to take a shower.

The next night he had the same dream, the only difference was that she appeared earlier than before. And, like the night before he woke up and took a shower.

By the end of the week Remus had circles under his eyes. His dreams caused a lack of sleep that was beginning to show. Minerva came to him on Friday evening and told him he needed to visit Poppy.

"Minerva, I only need a couple of restful nights and I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, you've had all week to get that. You will go to the infirmary so Poppy can check you. We don't want a bug to get loose. Half the students will get in within three days!"

"Hold your Hippogriffs woman! I'll go! Blimey."

She narrowed her eyes and gave him the stare that made anyone feel like they were a first year again. She watched him until she was sure he wouldn't turn back.

When he got to the hospital wing he his check up.

"Well, Remus you look fine to me you just need a couple of potions." Poppy said as the started cleaning up her tools. "The problem my stocks are due to be replenished in a couple of days. You need to take them now so I'm going to have to ask you to get them from Snape yourself."

"That's not fine."

She turned around from her job and looked at him. "Remus it is fine. Your not terribly sick so you can get them yourself. I am awfully busy here. You know that."

Remus didn't answer.

"Remus Lupin. Do I have to check you again? Maybe your not feeling well. Your usually so agreeable."

"Usually, Poppy, I don't like a girl who is my best friends' son friend. Usually, I don't like a girl that could be my daughter and Usually I'm not jealous of Snivellus!"

"Lupin, you defiantly need that potion. Now shoo!"

Remus sighed. Nobody got it. There was something wrong with him. He fancied Hermione Granger. Part of the Golden Trio, half his age, his friends son's best friend…of course, Severus was the same age as him. He argued with himself all the way down there. And what he would find-or what he will think he's found-did not make his day any better…

Hermione and Severus were in the lab working in comfortable silence. At least, Snape was. Hermione was tense ever since that dream. She still hadn't told Severus and she wasn't sure if she should. Once Lupin found out and the whole Wizarding World…she didn't even want to think about that.

Hermione was in her own little world that day and she was running on auto pilot. Luckily, Severus was there and they were only doing simple potions for Madam Pomfrey or she would have been in big trouble.

It was the worst timing imaginable, but with Hermione in her dream-like state and Remus boiling over the top, something was bound to happen sometime…and it did.

Hermione was reaching over her caldron for an ingredient when her sleeve caught on a lace wing that attached to her robe.

Severus had always been an observant man. He used it to his advantage, but he never fully appreciated it until that day. He was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye all day. She had been in some kind of daze all morning. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect her potion brewing. So far she was doing well. That's when it happened.

He saw Hermione reach for an ingredient and glanced down her arm. There at the end of her sleeve was a small lace wing that had gotten caught. He reacted as soon as possible. Right as he was moving towards her it fell off and dropped into the cauldron. He flung himself at her, and they both flew backward. Snape simultaneously threw a shield around the potion. They crashed in to one of the benches and landed in a heap.

This is how Remus Lupin found them.

Lupin was walking down the corridor towards the dungeons, when he heard a sudden yell. Thinking the worst he rushed to the door. Snape's classroom was open, but there was no one there. Another door was ajar and he ran inside to find himself in Snape's private lab. To the right was a potion bubbling dangerously with a protection charm around it. Remus looked to his left, but didn't see anything until he looked down. His face went from bewildered to suspicion, which turned into furry in a matter of seconds. There lay Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Together. On the floor.

Now, the reasonable Remus Lupin would have guessed right away what really happened. But alas, at this moment in time Lupin was not up to his usual standards and he didn't consider the reasonable scenario. What he saw was the man he hated and the women he liked together, lying on the floor looking flustered.

As soon as Hermione landed she tried to get up, which was impossible at the given moment because there was a huge body lying on top of her. She laid back and groaned. They had slammed into the work bench and her head was throbbing.

They didn't even have time to move when the door burst open and none other than Remus Lupin was looking down at them, red in the face. Hermione struggled to sit up, but Snape wasn't exactly a scrawny school boy.

"Severus." Hermione shook him. "Could you get off of me please? Your killing me."

He groaned and rolled over. Rubbed his face, sighed and sat up. "Are you okay, Hermione? Nothing got on you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, we got lucky. You have fast reflexes, and brilliant aim. Nothing gets past you."

"Ahem."

They both jumped. Hermione out of fright, and Snape…he thought for a moment that the Umbridge woman had come back, and was going to scold him for being less than a foot away from another person. He looked up to see Lupin staring at them,

He slowly got to his feet dusted off his robes, held out a hand for Hermione, and waited.

"Y-you two were on the floor…I want to know why." Lupin stuttered a bit, but stopped when he gained anger and with that, confidence.

Severus sighed. "Lupin, we were brewing and a stray ingredient fell into one of the potions. I saw it and cast a shield charm and threw Hermione and myself back. If the charm hadn't worked then we would both be covered in a potion that would have done who knows what with the wrong ingredient added."

Lupin still didn't looked convinced so Hermione stepped in. "Remus, it was my fault. I've been tired and I should have been paying attention. A piece of stray lace wing caught on my robe and fell into my potion. If Severus hadn't acted so quickly I would have more than just a bump on my head. Thanks to him we are both safe and most of the lab is unharmed. And who knows how long we would have been set back if the lab got ruined."

"You two are conspiring against me! I don't know what I ever saw in either of you! I have been nothing but civil to you all these years Snape, why do you choose to torment me? And you! Hermione. How could you do this to me? I thought you had more sense then that! I have always been there for you. We have so much in common. I could protect you. We have always been friends, why can't we be more? Can you at least give me a chance?"

Out of no where Snape lost it. He stood up to his full height and his eyes burned hole into to Remus. "How dare you speak to us that way! We are not conspiring against you if that's what you really think! And you being civil to me? That doesn't have anything to do with this either! And I can't even imagine that you, Remus Lupin, would loose your head. Hermione is a brilliant witch! She has been through the war and 7 whole years right along side Harry Potter and every one of his adventures. You are just insulting her when you say you can protect her. She will probably become more powerful than you can ever hope for. She deserves the best and if that isn't with you, or me then so be it!"

He turned around. "Hermione. You can have the day off today." She gave him a watery smile and swept away into her chambers. "As for you, your bloody werewolf, get out of my dungeons, get out of my sight!"

Lupin had seen the look in Hermione's eyes when Snape defended her. He knew that she didn't need protecting, and he knew that she had not chosen him. Finally, he admitted defeat and with his head hung he trudged back to his quarters. Today was just not his day.

"Thank you Severus. I never knew you held me in such high regards." She gave him a smirk. "You better be careful. You don't want it to get out that you are getting softer. What would the students think?"

He smirked right back. After all, it's what he did best. "Not so Gryffindor now are you? Am I turning you into a little Slytherin? Not that I mind of course, but it might come as a bit of a shock to the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'."

"Na, don't worry about them. If they can handle Draco Malfoy and become his friend, then they can handle my Slytherin side."

They had started to fix the benches that they had crashed into, all the while continuing their friendly banter.

Snape had stopped. _Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter and Weasley's friend? Wait, did that mean that he was seeing Hermione? After all how else could they have gotten to know each other. I must visit Draco, and soon. _On the inside he may have been edgy, but on the exterior, he kept it smooth.

"Of, course. If Potter can handle Lord Voldemort then surly he can handle a sly Gryffindor." He gave her a sideways glance. "Then again, I have been reminded before of how…difficult women can be."

"Difficult? You of all people are calling me difficult?" Her voice rose and octave. By that time they had retired to their quarters and were standing in the middle of the room. "Severus Snape, **you **are the most stubborn, most difficult man in the universe! And don't you deny it. There are probably centuries of memories and proof to back me up on this one!" She smirked at him triumphantly.

Severus raised an eyebrow in an attempt of an offended look. "Centuries? How old do you think I am Miss. Granger? Surly only Dumbledore is **centuries **old."

"…Do you really want me to answer that question, Professor?" She shrieked and ducked when a pillow came flying at her. It hit the wall with a thud.

Severus decided to play along. "That just earned you a detention Miss. Granger. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." As he threw another pillow at her.

There was silence, and Hermione didn't come out from behind the chair. He stood there, waiting. "Hermione?" He finally said.

She, on the other hand wasn't behind the chair. While he was talking, she had cast a disillusionment charm on herself and snuck out from behind the couch so that she was standing right behind him. She laughed to herself. _If only my friends could see me now. They'd either faint or cry with tears of laughter. _

Next she cast the disillusionment on a piece of string and loosely tied it around his feet.

"Hermione?" She smiled and waited. Snape took a hesitant step forward. Or at least he tried to. As soon as he stuck out is left leg he fell in a heap on the floor, landing with an 'oof'.

He groaned and rolled onto his back to sit up. Her charms had worn off and she was giggling madly from above. He could now see the string that was around his feet. Scowling he banished it and got up. He started towards her, giving her his most menacing look, while trying to hold in a laugh.

"You little minx." He advanced on her. She took a step back to every one of his forward.

"What are you going to do…Professor?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

Just as her back hit the wall and Snape was closing in on her the door burst open.

They both froze and Hermione's eyes widened when she looked over Severus' shoulder. Severus sighed and whispered.

"Hermione, who is it?"

She tore her eyes away from the person at the door and looked at him. "Severus, I want you to keep calm okay?" Before he could respond she stepped out from behind him and said, "Hey, Ron, Harry. What are you guys doing here?"

Ron was looking from Hermione to Snape, gapping like a fish. Harry on the other hand was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. He reminded her of Dumbledore and glanced warily at him, thinking he might be Dumbledore in disguise.

"Y-you, what are you doing with Snape?"

"Um, Ron, I'm his apprentice." In a voice that said that she thought that that would clear up everything. As everyone knows by now that didn't explain anything to Ron.

"…And?"

"So, one of the terms of agreement in our contract was that I had to live down here. I live here Ron."

"We were going to his classroom, and we heard a shriek and then nothing. We thought he had killed you or something, so we started throwing curses at the door, nothing worked." He said helplessly.

"Then how **did **you get in, Weasley? No one can penetrate my wards."

"Sir, we heard a thump and Ron started going crazy. That's when Professor Dumbledore appeared. He let us in, Sir."

Severus scowled. Albus was a meddling fool, but he never thought he'd see the day when he'd stoop this low. To think, Potter and Weasley in **his** private quarters!

"…I see, and what was so important that you find yourselves here?"

"Well, we needed to talk to Hermione about something."

Hermione looked from one to the other. "Well, lets hear it then." She said expectantly.

"Well, Ron needed to talk to Hermione." Harry corrected. They both fidgeted slightly. Unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Okay. Severus, Harry, please don't kill each other. Ron and I will be right back."

At that, Severus glanced swiftly at Harry, who eyed him nervously. When the door shut behind the two, silence filled the room.

"Have a seat, Potter." Severus gestured to the couch. "We mind as well start off on a civil note. I would assume you know what Hermione is like when she gets pissed off, but I on the other hand would like to be kept in the dark on that one."

Harry chuckled a little. "Professor, I would have never dreamed that you of all people would have a sense of humor. It just proves how little I know about you. The **real** you."

Snape cleared his throat. "Well, I don't think I knew you either. I guess…we both made assumptions about each other." He waited uncomfortable for a response.

"I know that it might be too late, but I was wondering if we could meet in the middle…"

Snape studied him for a moment. "That seems like a, reasonable request to me. I guess I must make an effort, for Hermione's sake. Especially if you and Weasley will be coming around unexpectedly." As he mentioned Ron's name he scowled. He didn't like the thought of that git with Hermione, alone. Not at all.

Harry smiled. And Snape noticed that it was genuine, and after a while he realized that Harry Potter-most of the time-was a genuine man. Even in his school days, his emotions were written on his face. _Typical Gryffindors._ Harry held out his and they shook on it.

"So, now that we are off on the right foot…What **did** you come down here for Potter?"

"Oh, well, um….Ron wanted to talk to Hermione about something. He's been meaning to for a while now, and well…I guess it's better now than later, for him anyway."

"Potter, what does he want?" Snape didn't like where this was headed. He seemed to be avoiding the point at all costs. It seemed it was what Severus feared.

"Well, he wants to date Hermione." Before Snape could say anything Harry started rambling again. "Ginny and I told him to do it a long time ago. And especially, now that she's living at Hogwarts again we tried to make him see that she will never like him in that way. They are like brother and sister. Hermione is too smart for him, of both of us. She needs someone who won't roll their eyes when she mentions something besides Quidditch. We told him not too, but he wouldn't listen. He's convinced that Hermione is the one and she'd agree with him. And-"

Snape couldn't take it anymore. His head was going to explode. "100 points from Gryffindor!" That made Harry shut up.

"What, Sir?"

"I won't blame you, but it doesn't mean I don't like it. I mean that Weasley barged in here and disrupted our work."

"Um, Professor…I um know that you like her."

He looked at him like Voldemort had come back.

"Well, you see, Remus is my friend and well, he is a Gryffindor and very obvious. And sometimes he mumbles about someone who was 'stealing her away' and other clues, which give a clear answer to anyone who pays attention that the other person is you. Don't worry, Sir, I won't tell anyone and Ron doesn't know."

Severus looked at him for a moment, calculating the situation. He guessed that he could trust Potter. After all he was sure he would be able to tell if he was lying. He was always a bad Occulmens. "Very well Potter. I will trust you."

"I think you'd be good for her. She would be able to match your wit, mind and temper." He seemed to nod to himself. "Yes, you'd make a good couple." Then Harry looked at his watch. "They've been at it for a while." The look on Snape's face gave way to his fear. "Oh, don't worry she'll reject him for sure. But he'll either be boiling with rage or he'll get super depressed….any minute now."

Hermione walked in, her expression was in between a look of bewilderment, anger and a flicker of amusement. She walked past the two men and disappeared into their quarters.

"Well, that seemed to go pretty well. I'll see you around, Professor." Harry walked out the door in search of Ron and Snape stared to gather ingredients to brew Madam Pomfrey's list. It guessed that Hermione would need some alone time right now, and he didn't plan on making the witch angry.

In her bedroom Hermione was almost fuming. _The nerve of that Guy! How could he be so thick headed? How does he not see that we are grown up and that I don't feel the same as I did in 6__th__ year. How anymore brainless can someone get? _After her ranting she had calmed down a bit. _At leas he doesn't know that Remus likes me, or worse, Severus…_

_Severus._ She smiled at the thought of their fun, until the boys had come. She still didn't know how she was going to tell him, or when to tell him. He had already confessed his feelings to her and now it was almost plain cruel to let him wait on pins and needles. She decided to make it up to him…but how? She needed just the right situation, then, she would just kiss him. It sounded brilliant to her. With that attitude in mind she pranced happily back to the lab to help finish the potions.

Remus was mad, once again. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this mad. It was a record. This year was the most stressful he'd ever had. He went to bed, his mind unsettled with thoughts of Hermione and Snape all cozy and happy. His dreams were once again invaded by the chaos of a battle and the mysterious woman with the pink hair that kept leading him to safety. When he awoke in the morning he was finally able to put a name to the striking color. Bubblegum pink he had decided.

Halloween was approaching and since the Headmaster was Dumbledore who could have expected anything less than more festivities. Once again to the delight everyone but Snape, Dumbledore had planned another party. The students were buzzing with excitement and Hermione as equally so, because Dumbledore had invited almost the whole Order Of the Phoenix. The Headmaster officially announced the plans at dinner one evening.

"Attention, students. I have decided that in order to properly celebrate the up coming holiday, a masquerade ball will be held on October 31st. Everyone is allowed to attend, however there is a curfew for all. The ball will be held here in the Great Hall. 1st-3rd years can only stay up until 9pm. 4th-5th years until 10pm, and 6th-7th year until 11pm."

Groans and shouts of protests were heard though out the hall. "Not to worry, not to worry, since we will be combining dinner with the occasion it will start at 6pm. That gives everyone a decent amount of time to have fun. And to add to the spirit of house unity you are allowed to bring a partner and it is encouraged. House points will be given if you go with someone from another house. 4th-5th years may stay up if their partner is a 6th or 7th year." He sat down and the students started to disperse to their common rooms. Everyone was talking to their friends already planning for the dance.

Back in their quarters, Snape was ranting on about the 'old crack pot' and his twisted idea of fun.

"Hmm, I think you're the one with a twisted idea of fun, Severus."

He scowled at her. "And what gives you that idea?"

"Well, anyone but you would be thrilled to have a party thrown on Halloween. Besides, your forgetting that these are teenagers. They'll love the prospect of a great chance to ask someone they like out."

Snape stopped. Was she hinting that she wanted him to ask her? Or, was it just his brain going into overdrive?

"…Severus?"

He was still staring at the fire lost in thought. So, Hermione walked up to him a waved her and in his face.

"Hello? Earth to Severus. Come in. Are you there?"

His immediate reaction took over and he jumped out of the chair in surprise, being jerked out of his trance. At the same time neither had realized how close Hermione was standing, because she fell over, grabbing Severus's sleeve for balance and ended bringing him crashing down with her. After the initial shock was over, Severus came back to his self and realized he was a small warm body underneath his. His elbows went under him to prop himself up, so he wasn't squishing her, but he didn't want to move, not really. He loved the feeling of her, beneath his entire length. Hermione opened her eyes and they widened when she saw how close they were. She took deep breath, relishing the smell of Severus. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that it held her captive. She could help but to stare right back at him. His eyes were pools of black, that she could loose herself in and be overwhelmed with a sense of calm and at the same time feel the life and energy in him.

He was so close, but in his mind a nagging feeling kept him from claiming her lips. The thought that he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted it to where they were both on even ground, and he didn't have an advantage over her…at least for the first time. "So, what is it that you were going to ask me?" He had sat up and was leaning against the chair.

"I was saying that the only person who thinks celebrating with a party is a twisted idea is you. Even Voldemort would have been up for it, although I don't think the activities would have been as…appealing." She gave him a teasing smile.

He quirked his eyebrow her and smirked. "No, probably not." They sat there for some hours discussing nothing and everything. Both of them went to bed that night, wishing it didn't have to end.

That week was a nightmare for the teachers and agony for the students. They were so excited for the dance that a record of house points were lost from each house, a pitiful attempt from the teachers to keep their classes under control. During a Friday afternoon, many of the staff were in the staff room, chatting with fellow colleagues and relaxing after a stressful week. Hermione was talking to Professor McGonagall and Remus was sitting a chair by the fire sipping tea. He was waiting for a chance to get Hermione alone and ask her to the ball, before Severus. Finally after what seemed like hours waiting he saw her bid Minerva farewell and walk out the door. He soon followed and tried to catch up with her.

"Hey, Hermione!" She turned around to see Remus trying to catch up. She stopped and waited for him to reach her. "Hello Remus." She greeted him warmly. "How were your classes?"

"He stared walking with her. They were a hassle, I'm sure the same can be said for all the other staff as well."

"Yeah, they're just so excited. Don't you remember when something really big was coming? How can we expect them to be interested in learning when they could be day dreaming about Halloween? You can't blame them."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering, if you would accompany me to the dance." He waited in earnest for her answer.

Hermione, however, was trying to keep up with her brain in overdrive. _He asked me to be his partner. Do I want to go with him? What about Severus? Would that be like a rejection to him? Would it tell Remus that I'm interested? What do I do? _Hermione had stopped walking but now continued, if only to give her a little more time. _No, she couldn't to it. She already knew that she liked Severus. Besides, the Order would be there and they'd keep him busy for sure. Not to mention Harry. _

"Remus. I'm sorry. I can't go to the ball with you."

His smile faltered. "W-why not?"

"I-I already promised that I'd take Severus. Dumbledore said that it was mandatory for him to come, and well, you know him, so I told the Headmaster, and he suggested that if I asked him to come with me then he wouldn't have to threaten him." She knew it was a lie, but maybe it would spare him his feelings and maybe what was left of his self-esteem.

"Oh, okay. I understand. Maybe next time, Hermione." He turned and walked away with out so much as a good-bye. She watched him go, and hoped that he would soon realize that they weren't meant to be.

When she walked into their quarters Severus was sitting in his office, grading papers. "Hey, um Severus?" He just grunted and kept marking. She decided to continue. "Well, Remus just asked me to go to the ball with him and…" At this statement Snape's head snapped up and he looked at her. "Well, I suspect that he asked you and you said yes?"

There was a deadly tone to his voice that scared her. She got all defensive and huffed. "Well, if you**must **know I turned him down. Then when he wanted an explanation I had to give him something otherwise he'd assume the worst so…so, so I told him that Dumbledore made me ask you so that you would go to the ball…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first, but now you have to go with me. If he sees us and finds out I was lying…please go with me, I'm really sorry."

Severus got up and walked around his desk so that he was standing right in front of her. "Hermione, I can't say that I'm pleased that you used me as an excuse. I will tell you right now that I am not to be used. However, I am…flattered that you thought of me instead of, Hagrid for example. I will come with you this time, if only to see Lupin put in his place, but if you ever decide to ask me to something like this again, I would like it to be because you want to be **with **me and not because you don't want to be with someone else. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly in a teasing way. "Then I will gladly accompany you to the ball, Miss Granger."

There was only an hour until the ball and Hermione was freaking out. She had just realized that she had nothing to wear. This was bad. She wanted to look good, but at the same time make it look like she wasn't trying to. Being a girl was complicated. So, she decided to get crafty. First she contemplated on a color. At last she chose to go with the Halloween spirit and wear black.

She asked Dobby to come and help her with her dress. She decided to go all out, since it was a masquerade ball. It was a spaghetti strap that was fitting from her chest down to her hips. Then it started to flare out. It was floor length and when it started to get wider it overlapped itself making elegant creases. On her right breast there was an outline of a rose in little silver sparkles. Small spirals were surrounding it and ended with the small sequins planted like stars across the lower half of her dress.

She transfigured the basic shape of her mask from a piece of leftover silk. Above the right eye she added more sparkles. And she painted on designs in silver paint. Above the sparkles she added some silver and black feathers to finish the mask. Satisfied with her creations she turned her attention to her hair. She decided to put it all up in to a bun. She left some curls to frame her face. With one last glance in the mirror she smiled and hoped that Severus would notice the subtle but careful work she had put into her appearance.

Ten minutes before the ball, Severus knocked on her door. "Hermione, are you ready?" Taking a deep breath she opened the door. She had to suppress a gasp as she looked her Professor up and down. He had lost his cloak and wore simple black slacks with his regular black -heeled boots. He wore a simple black frock coat that went to his knees. Without his billowing robes you could see that he was slightly toned. Not, muscular, but fairly built. When she reached is face she saw that he'd tied his hair back at the nape of his neck. Hermione thought he looked absolutely dashing. She caught his eyes and he smirked.

He himself was left somewhat speechless when she walked out. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Hermione in the slim fitting dress. It was black, much to his liking, and the jewels brought attention to some aspects while not throwing them in his face. Hermione was simply elegant. Her hair was in ringlets around her face and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. _Oh, gods. I could just ravish her right here…No! Stop that Severus. You have a horrendous ball to attend. Not to mention the fun of walking past Lupin numerous times. _"You look beautiful Hermione."

"Not so bad looking yourself." She smiled as he offered her is arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She stated simply.

Since the majority of the people were there they made quite an entrance. The student body had gotten used to seeing them together, but it dawned on them how perfect they seemed to be for each other. They were both glowing, although only those who knew Severus well could see it. Hermione was beaming and waved to some that she recognized. Dumbledore soon got everyone's attention, thankfully for Severus.

"Ahem. Welcome staff and students of Hogwarts. Miss Grander and Professor Snape are not our last guests, however. I have invited the Order of the Phoenix here tonight as well." The crowd broke into whispers. "Very well, you know the rules, so let the dance begin!"

The music started up and everyone began mingling around.

Remus scowled as he saw Severus and Hermione walk in. why couldn't it have been him? He walked over to the punch hoping for something to do. He was scowling and a thought popped into his head. _Ha! It seems that you and Severus have switched places. I didn't know how highly you thought of his behavior. _"Ah, shut up."

"Pardon me?" A young women in a navy blue dress was looking over at him in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just…never mind." He turned away a little embarrassed with himself.

"Hey, Lupin, wait."

He turned around again and came face to face with the same girl.

"Wotcher Remus. I didn't think you were old enough for memory loss."

"Tonks! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine and dandy. The office gets a bit tiring after you've lived through a war. How has your post been? Getting along with ole Snape alright?"

"Ha! Yeah, I suppose so. But it's nice to be back here. I'm grateful that Dumbledore offered me the post again after Harry's third year."

"You know him. Did you notice Hermione and Snape come in together? It was rather a funny sight, but I dare say that Snape looks fairly attractive once he cleans up a bit."

Remus choked on his drink. Tonks cast a amused look at him. "Aw, come on. He's defiantly not my type but he has the dark mysterious aura about him. Some girls go for that thing, ya know?"

"I-I guess so. I don't know much about guys and attractiveness though." He looked over at her again and couldn't shake the feeling that her hair was very familiar. "Say Tonks. Why did you choose your hair color?"

"What? This? I get tired of seeing everyone else look exactly the same. When 'normal' people see it they freak out and they are able to be persuaded more easily."

"You're way more dangerous then you look Tonks. I'm not sure if that's quite a good thing though…-Hey watch it!" Tonks had just punched him in the arm (moderately). She stifled a giggle.

"Sorry, but you deserved that one Remus. Say, you want to dance? I know I'm not exactly quick on my feet but it is a slow enough song." She was looking at him with twinkling eager eyes.

_Damn, she reminds me of Albus . I guess it couldn't hurt. _He spotted Severus and Hermione on the opposite side of the dance floor and sniffed.

"Of course Tonks. I'd be happy to."

"Great!"

Severus and Hermione were having the time of their lives, although Severus would never admit it. He could watch her dance all night. The way her hair shone in the light and the light blush in her cheeks from dancing. He felt as if he were falling all over again, but twice as hard. He could never have imagined that she would be laughing and glowing with _him_ of all people. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this angel but he'd be damned if he was going to let her slip away.

Albus and Minerva were a sketchy pair. They would never own up to it but everyone knew their hobby was meddling. Especially match-making. They glided around the dance floor observing and conversing.

"I think that Hermione had outdone herself this time. I have never seen Severus so happy in all my years, we may have accomplished the impossible. She had done a wonder to this school."

"I do agree, Minerva. It couldn't have turned out better. Although I do feel bad for Remus, but I just know that it wasn't meant to be."

In response to his statement she lead him closer to where Remus and Tonks were swaying back and forth. "On the contrary Albus . I think our young Auror will take good care of him."

"It seems you are right once again my dear. I think it has been a good days work."

"I think it's more like 40 years Albus ." He chuckled.

"Indeed my dear, indeed."

At midnight, things began to wind down. There were only a few more 7th years scurrying off to bed. The lights in the hall were dimmed and the house elves were starting to clean up.

Remus had walked Tonks to the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Remus. It was good to see you again."

"I was delighted to have my evening graced by your presence. We must not let our contact fade away again. Maybe we could see each other soon?"

"Yeah, just stop by the office anytime. I should be in. We could go out for lunch or something."

"That sounds nice."

As Remus watched her walk away he gave a light gasp. Her hair was the same color as the flash of pink in his dream. She was the girl! He smiled like he hadn't in a long time. He still like Hermione, but he could now picture another future for himself and realized it was time to move one. Apparently he hadn't like her all that much.

The journey to his room gave him enough time for him to come to a new conclusion. He would never tell anyone, less they thought him un-masculine but his new favorite color had become-for some unknown but glorious reason- bubblegum pink.

**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I've put this off, for like a year! Ugh. I was like the worst case of distraction and writers block ever. I had a really hard time tying in the story with the title, but I really liked it a lot. I know this chapter is super long, and I don't know if any of the others will quite get this far. I hope you all like it and please review with any comments or questions! Thanks so much!**


End file.
